The present invention is directed to a suspension system for a ceiling, and more particularly to a suspended floating ceiling system.
Conventional suspended ceiling systems found in offices, retail stores and similar commercial settings typically include suspended grids which support acoustically performing soft fiber panels. These systems typically extend the entire length of the room in an uninterrupted manner, i.e. are continuous, and create a uniform appearance. While such continuous suspended systems provide a pleasant and acoustically absorbent space, designers, architects and building owners often object to the use of these systems for several reasons, including the cost of materials to accommodate the entire span. As a result, more and more interior building spaces have open ceiling, or open-plenum, designs in which at least a substantial portion of the hard ceiling, HVAC duct work, wiring and the like are exposed. The open-plenum design, however, tends to leave the space unstructured and, therefore, less useful and less aesthetically pleasing.
In the open-plenum interior building environment, ceiling systems which utilize floating ceiling panels, herein also referred to as suspended ceiling islands, are in increasing demand as these ceiling islands provide architects and designers with the ability to create unique structures with dramatic visual effects not available with conventional grid suspension ceilings. In addition, island ceilings differentiate the space in a room and provide functionality such as sound absorption and light reflectance.
It is desirable from an aesthetic standpoint for the island ceiling to have no visible suspension hardware and to have clean finished edges free of any exposed, unsightly edge detail or fastening means. One known way to minimize the visibility of the hardware is to move the suspension hardware from the edges of the ceiling to the back of the panel. In some instances, the hardware is embedded, at least partially, in the panel thereby forming a panel module. Known fabrication methods for embedding suspension hardware into the panel include: casting the panel around the suspension hardware; laminating two or more panels together and embedding the hardware in between; and routing the panel and inserting the hardware. These known techniques have several shortcomings.
For example, the casting and laminating techniques are preferably implemented during manufacturing. Panels with the suspension hardware embedded therein, i.e. as modules, are susceptible to damage during transport. At the same time, if these fabrication methods are implemented outside of the manufacturing process, the panel modules are highly susceptible to irregularities. It is important to note that casting and laminating, whether completed in the manufacturing process or in the field, are quite costly techniques.
Another known less expensive solution for embedding the suspension hardware is back-routing the panel. One such product is the Cloud Panel system available from Tectum, Inc. Tectum's Cloud Panel system is composed of rigid wood fiber acoustically absorbent material. As shown in prior art FIG. 1 and, these prior art panels 1 have routed channels 2 of inverted-T configuration, positioned in parallel relation to one another. The panels are supported by conventional inverted-T grid and hanger wire. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional grid member 5A of inverted-T configuration can be inserted into the channel 2 through one of the vertical edges 3 and is slid the entire length of the panel 1 until the grid member 5A is no longer positioned above the edge 3 of the panel 1 as shown in FIG. 2.
In Tectum's Cloud Panel system, the inverted-T channels 2 span the entire length of the panel 1 and extend through the vertical edges 3 and the back surface 4 of the panel 2. It is widely known in the art that the structural integrity of the panel is compromised when the back-routing extends through the edge of the panel, and in particular, when the back-routing is a one-hundred percent through-cut. This is even more of a concern in routing soft fiber panels.
Additionally, panels supported by grid members extending in parallel relation to one another, for example grid members 5A and 5B, are susceptible to sag. The panel is particularly susceptible to sag between grid members if the grid members are spaced from one another at too great a distance relative the weight of the panel. Thus, too prevent sag, the grid members must be spaced within relatively small distances from one another, and, thus, more through-cut routing, i.e. a cut which penetrates an edge and is continuous through the board until it penetrates out through the edge at some point along the circumference of the edge of the panel. The more through-cut routing imparted to the panel, the less structurally stable the panel becomes.
It should further be noted that the Tectum Cloud Panel system requires an additional finishing step to eliminate the visibility of the routing detail 2 at the edge 3 of the panel 1, which ultimately increases the cost of the panel.
The present invention is directed to an improved suspended island ceiling system which limits the visibility of the suspension hardware, substantially preserves the structural integrity of the panel, and, at the same time, provides finished edges without the need for a finishing step.